suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Shinobu
Scarlet JacobsTrading Card No. 138, better known by her pseudonym Shinobu Jacobs (シノブ・ジェイコブス) is a character in both installments of the ''No More Heroes'' video game series. She is introduced as an 18-year-old assassin, the youngest confirmed ranked member of the United Assassins Association, and a high school student at the local Santa Destroy High School. Her nationality is unknown, although she is presumably American. She is ranked eighth in the UAA. Personality and Appearance In No More Heroes, Shinobu is shown to be impatient and bloodthirsty. She doesn't seem very interested in fighting Travis until he pulls out his beam katana, accusing him of murdering her father (see below). Her honor is important to her, as shown when she demands to be killed upon Travis sparing her. By the end of the game she seems to have warmed up to him, saving him in his battle with Jeane. She goes to great lengths to hide her profession as an assassin from her fellow classmates, even killing a group of students who overheard Touchdown challenging her to a Ranking Battle. She also tells Travis it's hard to hide her true self around her fellow students. Shinobu appears to be of African-American descent with her hair styled into a white afro that has a flower decoration in it and wears a school uniform, though her classmates don't seem to wear a uniform. Her sword also seems to have trinkets similar to cell-phone charms on the scabbard. By No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Shinobu has adopted a few of Travis' habits and considers him her master. She always affectionately calls him master even when he tells her not to. Her feelings are later shown to be romantic, and she is very disappointed when Travis rejects her advances. While still as bloodthirsty when fighting, she seems more calm than she was in the first game. Her outfit has changed to a black dress with stockings and high heels. Like her previous counterpart from No More Heroes, she seems to enjoy taunting her enemies throughout her battles. Story Shinobu is first encountered at Santa Destroy High where Travis Touchdown finds her in class, she is initially surprised to be challenged to a Ranking Battle in the middle of class. She tells Touchdown to wait outside while she kills a small group of students who overheard Touchdown challenging her to a Ranking Battle. Shinobu is impatient and seems to want to get the fight over with. However when Travis pulls out his beam katana she becomes angry accusing him of killing her father. It is likely that Touchdown's twin brother Henry was the one who killed Shinobu's father, as it isn't until Touchdown activates his beam katana that Shinobu's overall tolerance of him harshens and she proclaims that she will finally avenge her father, as Henry wields a beam katana similar to Travis'. The two square off, during which Touchdown severs Shinobu's right hand with his beam katana. Touchdown then reveals he had idolized Shinobu's father so much that he watched all of Jacobs' tapes until they wore out, but had never actually met him in person. Shinobu insists he's lying and tells him to kill her, Touchd own ignores Shinobu's cries, opting to spare her life so the two could face each other again in the future. Although it is implied that Touchdown could not kill her because of his discomfort in killing a woman, and reinforced with his victory against Holly Summers, in the pre-fight phone call Sylvia sardonically defines Travis as nothing but a cold-hearted assassin "...because that is all you ever do. What? Am I wrong?". Travis begrudgingly agrees but Shinobu's actions make him think twice when he realises she is not a killer for superficial reasons but for reasons similar to his own: they both want to find who killed their parents. Shinobu later appears with her right hand reattached, to save Touchdown from being killed by Jeane in the climax of his final Ranking Battle after it is assumed Shinobu had followed Travis in secret to learn of his reasons up the ranks. This 'kindred spirit' relationship would play a profound part in shaping her for the sequel. In the three years between No More Heroes and Desperate Struggle, Shinobu has become the most prestigious assassin in Asia. She reunites with Travis after he defeats Dr Letz Shake, showing him her belt she won from her fights in Asia and revealing that Sylvia told her to come back to Santa Destroy and help Travis out. Travis claims it's his war and that he doesn't need help, but Shinobu says it's too late for any changes to be made as she has already killed two other assassins, the first being Million Gunman. Before her ranked fight with new Destroyman, she visits Bishop's grave, and meets his unnamed friend. He gives her a mysterious gift for Travis, which is later revealed to be the ROSE NASTY. Shinobu then proceeds to her next ranked fight with New Destroyman. After her fights, she finishes explaining how she defeated the two assassins and then attempts to seduce and kiss Travis. Travis claims he "feels like that pervy teacher in a porn", showing his discomfort for taking advantage of a subordinate. He tries to get her to stay afterwards, but she sadly leaves. In Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes, Shinobu tracks Travis to his trailer in order to have a duel with him, only to be interrupted by Bad Dog, killing the mood. She then constantly visited Travis. In one of those visits, Henry Cooldown shows up with two members of the 'Order of the Emerald Night', having stalked Shinobu to the location of his trailer. Travis, not wanting to cause a ruckus on his trailer, suggests another place to fight Henry's goons, Shinobu suggests to go to her dojo. She explains that she started teaching martial arts and the ways of Bushido to kids to lead them to a righteous life and that she maintains the dojo with money from assassination jobs. Travis shows concern and asks her to never let kids know about her jobs. Powers and Abilities Shinobu is an expert with her katana, and able to perform a ranged attack called the sonic sword (Dubbed as Gentōken by Shinobu in No More Heroes 2 ) with it. As a playable character in No More Heroes 2, she is able to Jump and is very agile. Shinobu is fairly easy to use, her attacks are strong and can easily decapitate a normal enemy should all of her attacks connect. However, Shinobu is also extremely vulnerable right after she performs her attacks in which she will taunt her enemies. This lowers her guard for attacks, a vulnerability that puts her at a slight disadvantage. While not being able to stun her enemies as easily as Travis, she is still able to perform a melee move when her enemies are stunned. Her charge attacks are also much easier to use as it allows her attack while running or simply by standing still to unleash her sonic sword. Note that when Shinobu is running while charging her attack, she will slash through her enemies in a fast paced manner instead of releasing sonic sword. Shinobu also comes with another advantage, which is the ability to able to jump. Pressing the B button once and then pressing the A button will result in Shinobu slashing her enemies for 3 times during airborne. Pressing the B Button twice while result in Shinobu diving down at her enemy with her blade. Also, she is able to perform deathblow attacks to downed enemies or while she is in air. Pressing the B button twice however will instantly decapitate her enemies without the need of a deathblow attack. However,do take note that this only happens when enemies are at their last block of life. To counter her weakness, it is advisable for players to switch from low-to-high or high-to-low attacks (before the last attack connects) and then ending it with a jump attack so that Shinobu will not end up taunting her enemies which will leave her to be opened for attacks that could be devastating. Trading cards Shinobu appears on three trading cards in the Design Materials set of No More Heroes. These are No. 58, No. 59 and No. 138. Quotes * "What's that in your hand, a toy?"No More Heroes. Shinobu. Ranking Battle 8. * "Such a gentleman... Are you asking out of tactical curiosity? Or are you just fucking with me?" * "I just turned my back... But you didn't strike. You ARE fucking with me." * "Liar! You, you killed him! Sliced him in two... You sick bastard!" * "You got the hots for me? " * "You've got no moe! " * "I'm not done yet. " * "What does... Moe~ mean?" * "Seriously, it's a long story." * "Only two? That's nothing. Why don't I just take 'em all?" * "Yeah. But not over-confident. Unlike you. I can see myself objectively." * "Don't forget your promise. Double cross me and you're dead." * "You're not worth the stain on my blade." * "Sorry, but I gotta make this quick." * "If you kill me, you can fight Travis. But that's a huge IF." * "Let's get to the fun." * "Any last words?" * "When the gatekeeper to hell asks who sent you, tell him it was Shinobu Jacobs." * "Enjoy your trip." * "On to the next one..." * "My Master's got his hands full. So I'm taking his place-- Not that it matters. The result's gonna be the same. I don't have time for this." * "Just shut up and fight." * "Was this supposed to "Spark"? Lame." * "Enough with your freak show! Now bring it!" * "That really blows. I can't believe I fell for that." Trivia * In Desperate Struggle, the black glove Shinobu wears over her right hand, which Travis Touchdown severed in No More Heroes, may be a reference to the glove Luke Skywalker wears over his hand in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, which had also been previously severed. * Shinobu bears several similarities to the main character of Afro Samurai. Both wield katanas, are presumably African-American, have afros, and are seeking revenge on a person who killed their father. * Shinobu's outfit in No More Heroes is based on the Japanese ganguro style. In Desperate Struggle, her outfit is based on the Gothic Lolita style. * In Desperate Struggle, If you save the game when playing as Shinobu, and you turn off the game, when you play the game again and on the new/load game screen, instead of Travis on a toilet you will find Shinobu is taking a shower. (Shinobu's save mode) * Shinobu has a tendency to mention the Japanese term " Moe~ " which in general means a strong interest in a character with specific styles or type. Like "school-girl moe~" which means a person who is highly attracted to school girls. Although Shinobu doesn't even have the slightest idea of what moe means, this is shown when Shinobu constantly asks " What does... Moe~ mean? " while showering. * There's a little error in Desperate Struggle: After you take the Elevator in Million Gunman's Level, she gets a new Katana in her sword scabbard. * Considering how much Suda51 likes pro wrestling, Shinobu training and getting better in Japan is a reference to it. Many pro-wrestlers work in Japan before getting big in their home countries. References Category:Bosses in No More Heroes Category:Characters in No More Heroes Category:Characters in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Category:Characters in Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes Category:Females Category:Schoolgirls Category:Protagonists Category:United Assassins Association